Kick
Kick is the popular pairing between Kim and Jack. They have showed in many episodes that they have feelings for each other. Jack tried to convince Kim that she had a crush on him. She says she doesn't but she actuallt does (proven in Hit the Road Jack). Olivia Holt said in an interview that Jack and Kims relationship changes which proves to be true when they start going out in Season 2. Moments: Wasabi Warriors: *''Kim and Jack meet at the cafeteiria.'' *''Jack impressively catches Kims apple when she drops it.'' *''Kim says Jack has that kind of "new guy smell".'' *Jack stares at Kim for a breif second. *Jack says maybe he'll see her around and Kim smiles. *Jack said, "You know i think you got a little crush on me, ". then Kim said, "Ew no," and he said, "Yeah.. I think you do." *Kim said, "Are you sure you're gonna be able to do this?" and he said, "If i do it, will you admit you have a crush on me?". *Kim yells, "I do not have a crush on you!" *The boys go, "mmmhm." and she threatens them with a fist punch. Fat Chance: *Kim tells Jack about Donna. Dummy Dancing: *''Kim and Jack were sitting next to each other when they were showing Truman the video.'' *''Jack helps Kim when she gets sticked to the poster.'' *''Jack looks worried when Kim gets sticked by the poster.'' Dojo Day Afternoon: *Kim looks impressed when Jack fights Truman. *Kim tries to stand up for Jack when Truman insuted Jack. *Kim smiled when Jack talked back to Truman. *Kim looked scared when Truman ran up to Jack to attack him. Swords and Magic: *Jack was the Knight and Shining Armor and Kim was the Princess. *Jack smiles when he sees her hair messed up. *Jack told Kim to respect Jerry. *Kim said he doesn't have anything bad on his head which probably means she cares about him. *Jack and Kim were sitting next to each other at lunch. *Kim was going to attack Eddie but then Jack grabbed her and she settled down. *Jack knew Kim was lying. Road to Wasabi: *'Jack and Kim were together during the whole episode.' *''Kim said to jack he's late like a girlfriend would.'' *'Jack mouthered to Kim "help me".' *Jack held Kim by the waist to attack the ninjas. *Kim knew that Jack was lying about getting Bobby Wasabi to come. All the Wrong Moves: *''Kim and' Jack were sitting next to each other. *''Jack and Kim both wondered off a bit.'' *''Jack answered where Kim went when Jerry asked.'' *''After Kim tells her story Jack and Kim looked at each other foe a while.'' *''After the dance, Jacj goes to Kim and only hugs her.'' *''Jack put his arm around Kim.'' ''Ricky Weaver:'' *''Jack gets jealous when Kim sees Ricky.'' *''Jack tries to protect Kim.'' *''He tries his best to protect her.'' *''Jack asked Kim out (kinda) for cheeseburgers.'' *''Kim bites her lip, smiles, then says sure.'' *When Ricky asks if Jack and Kim have a thing Jack hesitataes and says no. Wax on Wax off: *'Jack and kim smile at each other.' The Commercial: *'Kim and Jack were sparring.' Kung Fu Cop: *'Jack was only interested in Kim in the dream.' *'He said Kims hair looked kinda pretty.' *'He helped Kim find the Dragons Eye Necklace.' Boo Gi Nights: *'Kim tried to scare Jack.' *'Kim was suprised that Jack was afraid of clowns.' *'Jack and Kim were standing by each other waiting for Milton.' *'Kim was upsat when she found out that the Black Dragons were scaring Jack.' *'Kim tried to cheer Jack up.' Clash Of The Titans: *'Jack and Kim help Julie and Milton date.' *'Kim said she believed in something called love and loked up at the sky.' Category:Relationships‏‎